


We Are Strong

by MeganMoonlight



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Touching, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the room it was only the two of them. it was the only thing that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Strong

The only sounds in the room were coming from the large bed. Short, quick breathing, two sweaty bodies moving together on top of the covers lazily without a hurry.

Azazel took pleasure from observing his lover's familiar, strong body, hands usually rough but gentle at the same time moving on his chest, caressing him, as Janos lay down comfortably, half on top of him.

That was exactly what they both needed. They finally could spend some time together, getting lost in the sensation of just being able to be in the same room without any interruptions, something they had not much time for when Shaw was still alive. But they were not going to think about that now. After Azazel had teleported their new team away from the beach, they had collected Emma and returned to their new headquarters. Azazel had felt that it was the beginning of something entirely different and right then, surrounded by the other mutants, he had kissed Janos in public. This was the first time the two men had ever done something this bold in front of others. Azazel had not expected to learn that no one had been upset by the gesture, but he knew they made the right decision. When Azazel and Riptide broke apart, with the corner of his eye Azazel noticed that nobody seemed to be bothered by their action.

"Finally!" Angel had said. Smiling slightly she winked in Janos' direction, and the corner of Janos' mouth turned upright in answer. Emma did not seem to be surprised at all. With one eyebrow raised, looking like she had known all along, she nodded once but in her eyes, usually cold and hard to read, he could see something warm. He recognized the support and sent her a short thought, "Thank you", in return. Magneto and Mystique, unlike Emma, were surprised; it was obvious from the looks of their faces, but neither said anything. They were still new; they hadn’t known how this team worked before they joined, though Azazel could not describe how relieved he was when Magneto nodded at them before following Emma to look around their new headquarters.

Now in the room it was only the two of them, pressed together, lying on Azazel's bed. In this moment nothing else mattered; they finally could be together. Azazel closed his eyes when he felt Janos' lips gently touch one of the recent scars on his chest, then felt one hand mapping the same area just as softly. He opened his eyes. The contrast of Janos' skin on his always sent a jolt of pleasure through his whole body.

"It will be different," Azazel said quietly.

"Yes. It... already is," his lover responded.

 _"Da."_

One short, comfortable silence and Azazel felt Janos smiling against his neck.

"And we do not have to hide anymore," Janos murmured. "Kissing you in front of everybody felt nice - I did not expect you to do it," he said and Azazel smiled at him. He wanted to tell him that he had no idea what was he doing and hadn’t been thinking, that it was just the spur of the moment; he had just been happy they both were fine and he had forgotten that others had been around. Instead of speaking, though, he just ran his fingers through Janos' hair.

"Are you... complaining?"

"You know I am not. I enjoy kissing you."

"Good."

Janos smirked at him and it was his turn to run his hands down Azazel's body, caressing his sides, his stomach, his thighs, from time to time nipping at his neck playfully, making Azazel growl in frustration. Azazel knew Janos enjoyed tormenting him like that, knowing what effect his touch had on Azazel.

Calming his breathing and trying to control himself, Azazel felt his lover's body settle between his legs, leaving one last kiss on his neck. He wrapped his arms around Janos in a loose embrace, one hand in his hair, gently massaging the back of his head.

"You feel better now, yes?" Janos asked quietly and Azazel looked down at him.

"Yes."

It was answer enough for him as they once again settled in a comfortable silence. Both of them knew they still had to talk, still had to decide what to do about the new situation they found themselves in but the warmth Janos provided him every time they were close was enough for him to calm down and focus on the pleasure and the reassurance they both needed. And despite the fact that they had known each other for years, somehow Janos managed to get better and better at reading him, every day, if that was possible.

"Right now we need to rest. I worry, too," Janos murmured, once again looking up to meet Azazel's eyes. "But worrying all the time is not going to make anything better. We all need rest."

"Janos..."

"I do not want to fight with you, Azazel. Just listen to me, yes?"

Azazel nodded and let himself run a hand through Janos' hair again. He felt such a strong urge to bring his lover even closer and feel his breath against his skin, to kiss him. He didn't fight this urge, of course. The other man just smirked and soon they were kissing again, Janos' lips hot against his, reassuring him, claiming, until they were both breathless, their bodies reacting to each other's closeness, filling with arousal. The first long stretch of time they had together in weeks. But as good as it felt to have the other man so close, he still felt the consequences of not sleeping for the last three days.

"Let us go to sleep. You look tired," Janos murmured against his mouth and Azazel nearly let out a frustrated sigh. He really must have been even more tired than he thought if Janos had no problem reading him like an open book. But he should not have been too surprised. Janos was incredible and their bond was deep.

"We should be ready, Janos." Azazel closed his eyes for a moment and let his tail join his arms wrapped securely around Janos' body. "We do not know what the future..."

Once again he could not finish the sentence when his lover's lips were pressed to his. He felt two warm hands holding his face gently, making him look deep into the other man's eyes.

"We will deal with it. We always have, this time will not be different. We are strong. With Magneto here our lives will get better. We have power," Janos smiled at him, his hands in Azazel's hair and Azazel tightened his tail on Janos' waist a little bit. "Do you need... how do you say this... distraction?" he asked with a grin. "Before, it was you who said I need to stop thinking, that we will be okay. I am telling you now. We will be. We are together in this."

With one last kiss Azazel nodded. Somehow Janos managed to maneuver them under the blanket and once again took his place, laying half on top of Azazel, his breath warming Azazel's neck. His hand found a long, thin scar on Janos' back. Even if he did not want to, he could not stop thinking about their future. Magneto was powerful, he knew what he wanted, knew what to do to get it. And as long as Janos was by Azazel's side and they had each other, they were invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **[*THIS*](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/8846.html?thread=19113358#t19113358)** prompt at **[1stclass-Kink](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/)**.  
>  Yeah, well, I've never thought I'd write anything for the movie!verse. Seriously, I was betting for the Ultimate comic!verse.. but here it is anyway. I blame it all on Azzy and Rip, of course. They're too awesome to resist. And seeing a nice prompt helped, too. I hope you'll like it, guys! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for beta and encouragement to **[Stormkpr](http://stormkpr.livejournal.com/)**.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/451687.html#cutid1)**


End file.
